Roda Gigante
by Giigi
Summary: A vida pode ser comparada a uma roda gigante, que aos poucos se ruína e desaba.


**Roda Gigante**

A vida pode ser comparada com uma roda gigante. Pessoas entram e saem, e algumas querem repetir. Às vezes pode dar algum defeito, parar de funcionar, e pode parecer que perdeu tanto a graça que ninguém nunca mais vai querer andar. Porém, sempre tem aqueles que gostam mais dela do que qualquer outro brinquedo. E ela vai girando, e as pessoas vão passando. Algumas até tem o gosto de repetir várias e várias vezes o passeio, e nunca se cansam de ver a mesma paisagem sempre. Até que parque se fecha ou as engrenagens estejam enferrujadas demais para rodarem, e então aquele grande monumento, construído, trabalhado e curtido com tanto carinho, vira só mais um monte de ferragens.

Mas tem gente que aprende isso tarde demais. Tem gente que não entende que certas pessoas não vieram pra ficar na nossa vida. Às vezes você conhece alguém e pensa "nós vamos ser amigos para sempre" mas a amizade não dura mais que um mês. Muita das vezes as pessoas só estão de passagem pela nossa vida, e não somos nos que determinamos isso. Nos não podemos controlar o tempo, e não podemos voltar no tempo e desfazer feitos nem trazer pessoas de volta.

Uma dessas pessoas morava na vila de Konoha, e não se conformava que na roda gigante da sua vida, um de seus bens mais preciosos não iria voltar nunca mais para um passeio.

Haruno Sakura estava sentada num banco, à frente de sua casa. Vestida em suas vestes para o festival da cidade, que comemoraria mais um ano da posse da Quinta Hokage. O sorriso no rosto escondia perfeitamente a saudade que os festivais traziam para ela; saudades de um tempo que ela não se conformou em esquecer, de pessoas que ela não queria que tivessem ido. Ela esperava ansiosamente seu grupo de amigos, aqueles poucos que gostavam sempre de dar um passeio na sua roda gigante.

Ouviu alguns murmúrios vindos de longe e olhou pela rua. Logo identificou alguns rostos comuns e outros que não via há algum tempo. Acenou de longe, com o melhor de seus sorrisos. Como era bom ver aquelas pessoas, todas reunidas novamente para aproveitar o festival. Uma das garotas do grupo correu em sua direção e lhe abraçou. Cumprimentou a todos e seguiram para a praça principal da vila. Estavam todos animados e motivados com suas vidas. Pelo jeito, suas rodas gigantes funcionavam muito bem. Ao longe, Sakura pode ver uma esplendida roda gigante se erguendo no ar. Girava com toda majestosidade e sua luz só a deixavam mais hipnotizante.

Apontou, e logo se percebeu que ali ia ser a primeira atração que iriam visitar. Todos compraram seus ingressos e sentaram em duplas nas cabines. Como eram em número impar, Sakura aceitou se sentar sozinha. Afinal, ela amava roda gigantes, e desde pequena era encantava por aquele circulo cheio de bolinhas onde pessoas entravam e paravam lá em cima, podendo ver toda a vila.

Gostava da sensação de estar nas alturas, se ver as pessoas lá em baixo como formiguinhas. De ver o que os outros não poderiam ver a não ser que fossem elas naquele momento. Gostava de estar lá, e admirar a paisagem.

De repente lhe passou um pensamento. E se certas pessoas nunca tivessem vontade de admirar tão bela paisagem? Isso não mudaria muita coisa na vida deles, afinal, era um roda gigante... Mas se isso acontecesse na sua vida? E se alguma pessoas nunca tivessem cruzado seu caminho, nunca tivessem passeado na sua roda gigante? O que isso poderia mudar na vida de cada um? E se Naruto nunca a tivesse conhecido? Talvez ele não estaria tentando evoluir de qualquer jeito para alcançar Sasuke; talvez pudesse aproveitar a vida, namorar, se divertir. Talvez nem mais estaria perdendo seu tempo com ela, e poderia se concentrar em seu sonho de virar Hokage. E ele? E Sasuke? Se ele nunca tivesse cruzado sua vida, a se não tivesse... Ela com certeza não teria perdido a amizade de uma das suas melhores amigas por anos, para só depois resolver a briga. Se nunca tivesse se apaixonado, se ele nunca tivesse deixado a marca na roda gigante dela e nunca tivesse deixado um gostinho de quero mais... Talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo, e ali, na vila. Aproveitando a vida.

Em Sakura bateu um horrível sentimento de culpa. Culpa por ter estragado a vida de tantas pessoas que haviam passado pela sua vida, que haviam passeado na sua roda gigante. Agora, se lembrava bem... Havia sido numa roda gigante que tudo começara, há tantos anos atrás. Num festival como aquele, naquela praça e, muito provável, naquela mesma roda gigante. Fora ali que havia conhecido pela primeira vez o que era amizade e quem seriam, sem ela saber, seus amigos para a vida toda.

Sentiu algo lhe espetar a perna, pelo tecido da bolsa. Uma kunai. Lembrou-se agora o por quê de ter trazido aquela arma que podia matar. Para matar. Para ser mais especifica, para destruir sua roda gigante. E, sem rancor, tirando o sentimento de culpa dos seus ombros, tornou uma magnífica roda gigante, que encantava a tantas pessoas, que era amada por tantas pessoas e que só havia feito o bem para todos, em simples ferragens.

_**Prólogo** _

O passei havia terminado, e uma por uma as cabines iam se abrindo, assim que chegavam ao chão. Os amigos esperavam Sakura sair, mas quando sua cabine, a mais cor de rosa e brilhante de todas fora aberta, o desespero caiu sobre a menina que a havia abraçado minutos antes. Sakura estava caída morta, com uma kunai encravada no peito, e com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

_Enfim, uma coisa que eu acabei de escrever, sem revisar, e nem reler, publico aqui e deixo à mercê do bom gosto (ou não) de vocês xD Não creio que voltei ao FanFiction e desculpem se eu não repondo as reviews. Estou cheia de coisas para pensar... _

_Bjo bjo o/_


End file.
